


秋蕊香

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	秋蕊香

    十六岁以后格林德沃再也没见过邓布利多睡着的样子。她年轻时耀眼的红发已经蜕成一种深沉的赤褐色，在脑后挽成个古板的矮髻，梳得那样齐整，即使枕着胳膊鬓角也一丝不乱。两只沉甸甸的乳房卡在桌上，几乎堆到那张丰润的红唇边——她总是穿着套裙，连在自己书房里改作业时也不换下，规整的灰色束在身上，却更显出乏味的色块底下呼之欲出的饱满肉体。

    他看着她，几乎感到陌生，眼前沉睡的黑魔法防御术教师和他记忆里戈德里克山谷的少女差得太多了，预言家日报上曾登过她的照片，然而还是看到真人来得更直观些。十八岁的邓布利多在最困窘时也会在长辫里缀上星星，银的旧发夹在她的红发里随着明暗闪烁跳动，也像是真的星星。她现在没有了家累，打扮的却比过去更朴素，周身没有一点装饰，只在一片肃杀的氛围里露出那张憔悴而艳丽的脸，因为瘦，那美貌显得格外锐利。

    他抬起她的脸端详着，邓布利多在强效药剂的作用下依然无知无觉地昏睡。细看之下她卷曲的长睫毛底是消不去的细纹，年轻时皮肤上那层鲜艳的光润也不见踪影，即使睡着了看着也还是带着种疲态，她整个是黯淡了。他当初感到目眩神迷，大半是给她眼里的光摄住的，小脸上一双妩媚的秀眼满盈着湖光水色，然而流转的波浪底潜藏着野心，在太阳下闪出凛凛的寒光来。只一眼他就知道她和他是真正的同类。他再没想到，在那么个小村庄里竟能有这样一个人。

    眼前的中年女人却是那种最典型的普通教师，他刻薄地想，她未来的人生简直能一眼望到底，一辈子只穿蓝黑灰三种颜色，养一条瘦骨嶙峋的花斑猫，整天地织毛线袜子，葬礼上唯有四五个着急回家吃饭的同事。她老了，即使外表还鲜艳着，内里却早早地衰败枯萎了。按理说她身上曾吸引过他的东西是早应该被消磨至尽了，然而，他盯住她无意识微张的嘴唇，从湿润的红色里隐隐约约露出一点雪白的牙，到现在她对他也还有最原始的诱惑力。

    掀起她的裙子时邓布利多大腿轻轻蹭动了一下，他立刻去摸魔杖，但她还昏迷着，那不过是黑沉的睡梦里无意识的动作。更提醒了他，她和他早已经不是戈德里克山谷那两个年轻人了。她要是能醒过来一定会拔出魔杖。他曾讥讽过她的胆怯，躲在学校里教书消磨自己，他又何尝敢直面清醒时的她。他也知道她早就脱离了他，这不过是再一次确认，却还是有些酸涩。

    邓布利多穿着麻瓜们流行的玻璃丝袜，这大概就是她身上最时髦的东西了，在她的大腿上闪出柔滑的丝光，袜缝诱惑性的线条直没入裙下的秘地。把她放上桌子时被分开的双腿挂在桌边，因为瘦显得更长，但没有突出的骨头，膝盖拱起的一点弧度也是圆滑的，绵软的线条一路流过去，看上去有种温暖的肉感，摸上去也是。

    他没有把她正批改的羊皮纸收起来，那大概是黑魔法防御术的作业，一瞥之下错误百出，亏她还耐心地在上面圈圈画画。她曾经那样迫切地想逃离困住她的庸常，他们谈论死亡圣器时，格林德沃在她眼里看到静静燃烧的火，映得那双妙目尤其浓丽。当然了，她是这世上唯一能与他匹敌的天才，怎么可能甘心把年华荒废在偏僻的山谷中。

    然而她最终却选择把自己埋葬在愚钝的学童堆里。在外人眼里，她是受人尊敬的邓布利多教授，前途无量，只有他知道她在怎样浪费她的天赋。

    人到中年的邓布利多的嘴唇是酸甜的，太浓的人工的甜味在他舌尖发涩，像是连着吃了一袋子柠檬糖。柔软的舌头任由他勾弄，可她脸上还是一片虚无的平静，空白里那缕疲惫的哀愁像是滴进清水的墨汁，虽然淡却一丝一缕的格外鲜明，凝固了似的怎么也无法消散。他怀里的不过是会呼吸的一块死肉。

    十八岁的邓布利多比当时他预想的热情得多，诚然是他先吻的她，但她很快反客为主，生涩地去勾他的舌头，虽然紧张得忘了换气，结束时几乎软在他怀里。

    他把手探进她的衬裙里，从领口涌出来暖热的香气，还未长成的乳房是不盈握的一团，捏在手时她热腾腾的身体整个化在了他身上，她的心脏在他的掌心下跳得很快。邓布利多紧紧闭着眼，睫毛因为不安颤动着，却顺从地随他揉搓，那样可怜的神态看得他心头发热。

    多年后他解开中年教师的衬衫，丰满的胸脯已经与当时完全两样，她的身体在他不曾参与的那些年里完全长成了，丰圆的乳房一手简直抓不住。她无知无觉地躺在深棕色的木桌上，柔长的颈子截然分开热烈的肉身和冷淡的脸。

    格林德沃没完全脱掉她的衣服，既然邓布利多为自己挑选了这一套贴身的牢笼，他也不便做主给她放出来，只脱掉了她的丝袜，一离开她的大腿，那薄软疲塌的一片枯黄看起来有点恶心，脱下时有意无意给扯破了。

    手指插进去时相当费力，她还很干涩，柔软的肉壁紧闭着抗拒他的进入，相对她的年龄而言，她的阴道未免太稚嫩了。他抽出手去揉捏她的阴蒂，小小的花苞在他指间慢慢变硬。邓布利多不安地皱起眉头，即使在睡梦里也感觉到了危险，但不久就随着快感软化了，他的手指蹭弄时被粘稠的触感包住，津津有声。

    如果她还醒着，一定会拼命从格林德沃的手上逃开，他想着她会是什么表情，如果她醒来时发现自己在他的手上辗转抽搐。然而她被药力拖进了沉眠的泥潭，细白的腰只是无力地扭动了两下，依然温顺地敞开着大腿任他施为，晶亮的体液在摩弄里淌出来，在桌上汇成小小的一洼。邓布利多是老了，可她的身体还不老，甚至比她十八岁时还要敏感些，凌乱的套裙里露出的皮肤泛上了一层淡粉红，这下她看上去比之前生动多了。

    手指又插进去时就顺畅许多，汁水源源不断地从她身体里涌出来，也还是紧，但是进出时已经很滑了。他也硬的发痛，没有耐心继续开拓，就那么插了进去，连衣服也没脱掉。

    沉眠中的邓布利多无声地哀叫，他进得太深了，她被顶得往外滑了一截，大概即使在昏迷里也还是痛，脸上的血色完全消失了，凄然地皱着脸，满是无助的惶恐，像坠在一个没有结果的噩梦里。他顿了顿，没有停下。

    她的软肉紧裹在他周围，时隔几十年的性并没有陌生感，他进入她像是疲惫的旅人步入家中的浴池，十六岁那年戈德里克的阳光再度照耀了他。

    他的每次抽插都掐着她的腰尽根出入，动作太大，桌上形状稀奇的银器们被震得叮当作响，不知是哪一个的开关给撞开了，喷出来团团云雾，整间屋子都笼在朦朦胧胧的氛围里，因为交缠的两个人都不做声，更像是个太香艳的沉默的梦。

    慢慢她似乎也从肉与肉的摩擦里找到了乐趣，也还是无声地呻吟着，然而眉头已经松开了。她的发髻是早就被蹭散了，纷乱的长发堆在耳边，映着潮红的双颊，那点颜色特别娇艳，因为出了一层薄薄的汗，更显得皮肤光润漂亮。

    他回想起来过去的荒唐，他们在清晨交缠，她的脸给朝阳映红了，也是这样鲜亮，更衬得那双大眼波光宛转。在性爱里她的眼睛总是特别蓝而晶亮，他在她的眼睛里望见小小的自己，想看的更清楚，凑近的时候她吻了过来，甜软的舌头把他勾进她的双唇间，纤白的手按住了他不许离开——忘情的时候她主动得让他吃惊，事后说起来连她自己也不能相信。

    眼前的她没有回应，半张着嘴唇，虽然眉梢眼角都泛着红，然而也还是没有表情。冲撞中她的乳房在衬衣里晃荡，淡红的乳头已经完全挺立了起来，像是雪地里的樱桃。这里倒是完全没有变化，还是他曾舔咬过的小小的两粒，少女的乳头在太沉重的乳肉上不大相称，他难得还熟悉的部分与现在的她格格不入。

    格林德沃几乎是愤恨地深入她的子宫，她终于从喉咙里发出断续的呜呜呻吟，还是没有醒，像是从海底传来的声音。在她也许已经是最大限度的痛呼，传到他的耳朵里只是喑哑的一两声。她最深处的那张小嘴被他完全顶开了，粉红色的肉体在他身下颤动着，温热的体液一股股涌到他的阴茎上。

    最后的几下他撞得尤其用力，手下的女人皱着眉发出不成调的哀叫，他竟期待起了她睁开眼睛会有什么样的表情。但到底也还是没有醒，他顶进她的子宫，在他射精的同时她涌出一大股热流。高潮后的寂静里他听见自己粗重的喘息声，和凌乱的难以分辨的心跳。

    退出来时混浊的白浆从她红肿的穴口流出来，腰上和颈子是青紫的手印，她像是被强奸了，她大概也会那么想，虽然在他看来不是。格林德沃凝视着她，性爱的红晕已经褪去了，她现在又恢复成了他进门时看到的邓布利多，一个操心的中年教师，一看就是给不省心的学生们给消磨憔悴的，老是那样悲悯而疲惫的神气，尽管现在还狼狈不堪，然而已经随时准备好了原谅什么。

    他无声地挥动魔杖替她清理干净，撕破的丝袜也重新完整地套在她腿上，由她不舒服地在桌上原样睡着。然后把那打被脏污的作业投进了壁炉里。

    羊皮纸在火焰里毕毕剥剥地响着，发出皮革被烧焦的糊臭味，一会儿就烧尽了，他看着那堆羊皮纸渐渐在壁炉里消失，灼热的火光映在眼睛上有些刺痛。直到他回到纽蒙迦德，那丛火焰仿佛还在眼前燃烧着。


End file.
